Moon Returns
by Skyward98
Summary: What if Kendall had remained a MI6 agent? An old foe returns, can Kendall save L.A. and keep his secret? minor kendall whumpage. please R
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you might recognize from the show! **

Moon Returns

Kendall had been acting strange since they left foreign places and returned home to Los Angeles. Logan had caught him more than once sneaking into the apartment late at night. The last time this happened Kendall had told Logan to stop worrying and butt out. That just made Logan more suspicious.

Kendall put on his sunglasses and drove off, ready for what MI6 had for him. He had been a United States operative for MI6 since he came back to the States, and he loved every second of it.

"Kendall?" It was Penny Lane.

"Here "Kendall answered."What's up?"

"Moon has moved to L.A., I don't know why, but MI6 wants you to keep an eye on him."Kendall nodded.

"On it." He ended the call. Kendall drove to the park, and spotted Moon instantly. He was sitting on a picnic table, whistling merrily. Kendall exited the car and sat on a park bench, far enough where Moon wouldn't see him, but close enough where Kendall could see and hear every word.

Kendall's phone buzzed in his pocket. He scurried away; worried that Moon might have heard it ring. It was Gustavo.

"Dog. Studio. NOW!"Gustavo barked. Kendall sighed and hung up.

It was like that for the next week. James had added himself to Logan's "suspicion party."Carlos was as oblivious as ever. Kendall knew that they would point it out to Carlos soon enough. If Kendall wasn't recording or sleeping, he was tracking Moon.

He was following Moon when it happened. Kendall was sitting on the roots of the oak. Moon was sitting on the park bench, looking for something. Then Moon did something that scared Kendall out of his wits. Moon looked over at Kendall and _winked_. Moon scratched his nose and Kendall felt extreme pain to the back of his head. He saw Moon walking over, smiling. Everything went black.

Carlos, Logan and James sat on the orange sofa, playing the Xbox 360. Kendall had left over an hour ago. James's phone buzzed on the wooden coffee table. He paused the game and answered it.

"James?" a familiar voice asked.

"Penny?"James said, surprised.

"Is Kendall with you?" She asked.

"No, he left over an hour ago. We haven't seen him since."James told her. He was shocked that she had called all the way from the U.K. just to ask where Kendall was.

"Well he was supposed to report back to me ten minutes ago." She sounded annoyed.

"Why should he have to report to you about anything?" James demanded, getting annoyed himself.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"Penny asked, shock in her voice.

"Tell us what?" the three of them asked. James had put the phone on speaker so Logan and Carlos could hear the conversation. What secret had Kendall kept from them?

"Guys, Kendall is a United States operative for MI6. He has been for two weeks now."James, Carlos and Logan froze in shock. Kendall, an agent for MI6! They swore they wouldn't be secret agents again, not even at Halloween parties!

"I'm sorry, boys."Penny's voice rang in the room, reminding them that the call was still on.

"What was his assignment?" Carlos asked.

"Tracking Atticus Moon. He moved to L.A. a week ago. If Kendall hasn't reported back, it either means that he's running and can't risk it, or he's been taken."

Kendall awoke in complete darkness, hands and feet tied. A sinister laugh filled the air. Moon stepped in front of Kendall, who was trying to sit up.

"What do you want, Moon?" Kendall demanded when he was sitting upright.

"What every villain wants when his plans are thwarted. Revenge!"Moon snapped. "And you're the bait." Moon waved someone forward. Kendall felt something slide onto his head. He blacked out instantly.

"Take him to the anti-gravity chamber." Moon ordered. Kendall was slung over a henchman's shoulder and carried off.

"I have a phone call to make."

"Penny, why didn't Kendall tell us sooner?" Logan demanded.

"He probably didn't want you to get hurt." She answered, sitting down next to James. She had literally flown herself here in less than 20 minutes.

"But I do." James shot a look at the T.V. Atticus Moon was staring down at them. They immediately stood.

"What do you want Moon?" Carlos demanded.

"It's about what you want." Moon said stepping aside. Just behind Moon, a computer screen came into focus. The shot zoomed in on the screen behind Moon. What they saw almost made Logan collapse.

Kendall, unconscious, floating in a silver walled room. His expression wasn't calm, his brow was furrowed. Under his eyelids, it looked like his eyes were darting every which-way. Penny noticed that a silver watch was strapped to his right wrist.

"What did you do?" James yelled.

"Simple, young James. Kendall is simply living his worst nightmare." Moon giggled. James would love to drive his fist into Moon's head, but held back his anger.

"Moon out."His image disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked, worry shown in his black eyes. He hated the fact that Kendall was trapped in his worst nightmare.

"We find Moon, and take back what's ours."Penny said. "Kendall's car should have the necessary equipment and a tracking device." The four took off towards the garage.

"C.A.R." Penny said, turning the key in the ignition.

"Penny? Is that you?" a robotic voice sounded from the radio. "Where is Kendall?"

"He was taken by Moon." Penny said, "Is it possible for you to determine where his hideout is?"

"I know where it is!" the car snapped. "kendall has been driving by there for the last month!"

"Then let's go!" the four of them shouted. The car sped off.

*** i know that its long and i had to cut it so sorry! review please did you like it hate it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall- *bursts through the bedroom door* what the heck is this?**

**btrgirl98- what? *tries to act innocent* **

**James- you know what!*grabs his lucky comb***

**Logan- you got in trouble last time for this!**

**btrgirl98- awww, Logie! I didn't know you cared so much!**

**Logan- *sputtering in surprise* well I…. didn't…. I don't…**

**Carlos- you have to admit it's pretty good.**

**btrgirl98- just do the disclaimer!**

**Carlos- btrgirl98 doesn't own btr or anything from the show.**

**btrgirl98- on with the story!  
**

**Fight for a Friend**

"Good luck, Penny." C.A.R. said. They climbed out, ready to fight for their friend. They walked into the warehouse, weapons ready. Carlos looked around.

"Well, well, well. I'd thought you would come." Moon walked out from the overhang, grinning evilly.

"Where's Kendall?" Penny demanded. Moon shrugged. He walked over to the command board and pressed something. The wall in front of them but below Moon opened to reveal the chamber that Kendall was floating in. His face was ashen. His eyes were still closed, but still looked like they were darting every which-way.

"What do we do?" Carlos asked. Penny looked at them, they looked at her.

"I don't know." Penny said.

"But I do." Moon mused. "Get them!" Men in red jumpsuits came running down the stairs and swarmed around them. The guys started blasting, trying to get to Moon. Carlos and James ran up the stairway, tackling Moon. They bound his hands and feet with bungee cords. Penny was trying to access the chamber Kendall was locked in. James came rushing down the stairs with moon right behind him and Carlos in the rear. A door opened to the chamber. Penny walked in and accidentally brushed her hand against the watch.

"Ow!" Penny shrieked. "The thing shocked me!"

"How are we supposed to wake Kendall?" Logan asked, worry showing in his brown eyes.

"We have to send someone in."' Penny answered.

"Send someone in?" James echoed. "How? Why?"

"This is how." Penny stated, pulling out a silver watch. "As for why, Kendall can't wake up on his own. Someone has to go in, find Kendall, and bring him back."

Carlos stepped forward. "I'll do it." Logan and James immediately started protesting. "Guys I'm the closest to him, it's got to be me." James stopped. Penny waved him forward. Logan's face was a cross between admiraation and fear. Penny snapped the silver watch on Carlos's right wrist. His eyelids drooped. Penny snapped her fingers under his nose.

"Carlos, as soon as you find Kendall, press this button." she pointed to a flashing red button. "it'll jolt both you and Kendall awake." Carlos nodded, suddenly feeling drowsy. Penny walked him to the chamber and gently pushed him in. Carlos was already oout, flooating next to Kendall.

"Now what?" Logan asked.

Penny eyed him."Now we wait."

Carlos snapped his eyes open. He was sitting in the park, his back against the big oak tree. He stretched nd yawned. he looked ant his wrist, the silver watch a reminder. Carlos glanced around, the park was deserted. He shivered and stood. an eerie sensation blanketed the park.

"Apartment first." Carlos mumbled, thinking that would be a likley place where Kendall would be. He started towards the Palmwoods, still scanning, trying to get his bearings. The streets were empty, completely drained of life. That was odd. The rroads were usally so crouded that it was impossible to get anywhere without bumping into anybody. He ran for the lobby, expecting to be greeted by a bitter Mr. Bitters. The lobby was empty. Carlos ran up the stairs, too scared to bother with the elevator. He ran for Apartment 2J. Carlos placed an ear to the door. A distinct sobbing came from the inside. Carlos opened the door and stepped inside. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
** Carlos- awww c'mon what happened?**

**Logan- no cliffhangers!**

**btrgirl98-yes cliffhangers! *laughs evilly***

**Kendall- c'mon whats behind the door?**

**btrgirl98- *eyes him* you really think i'd spoil the fun i'm having?**

**James, Carlos, Kendall,Logan- YES!**

**btrgirl98- see you guys later *signs off***


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos- C'mon let's go!**

**Logan- Hurry up girl!**

**btrgirl98- I have a name!**

**Kendall- who cares?**

**Carlos- btrgirl98 does not own BTR or anything from the show.**

**btrgirl98- wait where's James? He'll want to be here**

**Logan, Carlos, Kendall- well….. *looks sheepishly at one another***

**James- * from hallway* YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!**

**btrgirl98- please enjoy the chapter while I try to protect those three**

**A Living Nightmare**

Kendall was sitting on the floor of the apartment, his arms covered in blood. Kendall was cradling something in his arms. Carlos came closer. It wasn't some_thing _he was holding, it was some_one_. The figure kept changing faces. First Mama Knight, then 10-year-old Katie, then Logan, James, then finally Carlos himself, until the cycle repeated. Each face and body was horribly mutilated. Stab wounds covered their abdomens and chests. Scratches littered their faces, bruises stretched across each cheek. Kendall sobbed harder every time the face changed. Carlos knelt beside Kendall and squeezed his shoulder lightly. Kendall looked up, his emerald eyes red and puffy from crying. His face was plastered with dried tears. Kendall's eyes when he realized who was next to him.

"C-Carlos?" He asked. Carlos smiled.

"C'mon, we need to go." Carlos murmured. Kendall nodded, and laid the unmoving body, now taking on Logan's appearance, on the floor. He stood, Carlos following.

"Kendall, what's the last thing you remember?" Carlos asked.

"Them, Moon, putting something over my head. I passed out, then woke up in the park." Kendall answered. Carlos nodded. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing his silver watch.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"This is how we get out of here." Carlos responded. He pushed the button, and immediately felt himself falling.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

Penny watched the two boys, worried. Shouldn't they have woken up by now? James walked over to Penny and took her hand.

"They'll be fine." James said. "I'd bet money that Carlos found Kendall by now." Penny looked at James. His pretty face showed determination and hope, but his eyes were hollow. Penny understood. He was putting on a brave face for Logan, the most fragile to fear. Penny looked at Logan. He was pacing the floor, constantly throwing worried glances to the two sleeping members of Big Time Rush. Penny sighed and turned back to Kendall and Carlos. She blinked and leaned forward; to make sure what she saw wasn't her imagination.

Carlos's finger twitched. The watch removed itself from his wrist and clattered to the floor. He blinked his black eyes open. He hovered himself upright, still floating. Carlos smiled at the guys outside the chamber and motioned for them to come in.

"Why isn't Kendall waking up?" Logan asked, floating next to Carlos.

Carlos shrugged. "He always was a heavy sleeper. He'll wake up in a minute," Logan relaxed when he saw that Carlos wasn't worried. Sure enough, Kendall's watch fell off just like Carlos's had. He opened his emerald green eyes to find everyone hovering over him.

"Kendall?" James asked. Kendall struggled trying to get vertical. Logan and Penny realized what he was doing and helped him sit up.

"Welcome back, buddy." James said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, welcome back, Kendall." Moon drawled. "Sorry to cut this happy reunion short but you still have L.A. to save." Kendall burst out of the chamber and grabbed his collar. His green eyes narrowed to slits.

"What do you mean, a**hole?" Kendall seethed. Penny blinked in shock. Moon seemed unfazed.

"I mean that you have less than ten minutes to deactivate a bomb that could not only destroy a good part of L.A., but could make the rest followers of yours truly." Moon smiled.

"Penny," Kendall said not taking his eyes off Moon, "Try to locate the bomb. Its location could be somewhere in his computer banks." Penny nodded and ran off. "James go with her." James followed her. "Logan take Moon in and contact MI6." Logan grabbed Moon and walked out.

"And me?" Carlos asked, stepping forward.

Kendall hesitated, and then smiled. " You're with me of course." Carlos smiled. Kendall hurried out the door and cursed. Logan took the car.

"Well, now what?" Carlos asked.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Kendall said, grinning. He pressed the dial on his watch. Out of nowhere a black and blue Harley Davidson sped up and stopped right in front of Kendall.

"You have a motorcycle?" Carlos gasped. Kendall and got on. Carlos did the same, wrapping his arms around Kendall's abdomen.

"Penny, where am I headed?" Kendall asked.

"The Palmwoods. It's on the roof. Hurry Kendall, you have five minutes!" Kendall revved the bike and let the speed climb.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

"Carlos, let the f*** go! We're here!" Kendall yelled, detangling himself. He raced into the lobby, the time ticking by. Kendall rushed up the stairs, forgetting about the elevator, Carlos hot on his tail.

"Kendall, 30 seconds!" Penny yelled when he reached the roof. Kendall scanned the roof for the explosive. He spotted it in the far end of the roof. Kendall ran to it, Penny screaming "15 seconds!" It was small, beige colored. Kendall ripped it from the pole it was tied to.

"Shut it down!" Carlos screamed.

"TEN seconds! Kendall hurry!" Penny shrieked. Kendall tore off the cover, pulled out his pocket knife and started to cut through the wires.

5, 4, 3, 2…1. Kendall's knife ripped through the final wire in the last second before the clock struck zero. Kendall relaxed too soon. The thing self-destructed, sending Kendall flying backward.

"Kendall, Kendall talk to me. What happened?" Penny urged him.

"It's over Penny. It's over." Kendall told her, grinning. Carlos rushed over and helped him up.

"C'mon. We'd better go to the station to meet MI6." Kendall said, heading down the stairs. Carlos followed.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

Number I sat in a station chair, waiting for Agent Knight and his friend. Logan Mitchell sat a few seats down from him. Knight walked in with a short Latino boy.

"Well done Agent Knight. L.A. is safe because of you and Ms. Lane." Kendall nodded, his face expressionless. He looked at Logan, anger shown on his face. _I'll talk with him later._ Kendall looked back at Number I. He was about to drop a bombshell.

**BTRBTRBTR**

**Kendall- wow.**

**Logan- yup.**

**btrgirl98- so whatcha think? **

**James- where was I? oh I remember! *attacks the other the two* **

**Carlos - *eating a corndog* what's going on?**

**btrgirl98- you guys better stop or I won't post another chapter!**

**James Logan and Kendall- *stops immediately* **

**btrgirl98- later gators! **

**Logan – 'Later Gators?"**

**btrgirl98- shut up! *signs off***


	4. Chapter 4

**btrgirl98- well this is it**

**James- just one more chapter *sniffs* **

**Carlos- *wails* I'm gonna miss you guys so much!**

**Kendall- btrgirl98 does not own btr or anything from the show.**

**Btrgirl98- let's get this over with *sighs***

_**Previously on Moon Returns…..**_

_Kendall looked back at Number I. He was about to drop a bombshell._

Reunited

"Sir," Kendall said to the head of MI6, "I'm resigning as a MI6 agent." He dug out his badge and gun and handed it over.

"Are you sure Kendall?" Number I asked. "You'd be a great help, to us and the world."

"I'm sure. Just one question though." Kendall said, "Can I keep the motorcycle?" Number I smiled and nodded.

"Kendall Knight, it's been an honor working with you." Number I said, shaking Kendall's hand. "Maybe sometime in the future, you'll rejoin our ranks."

"One day." Kendall said, grinning. Number I left the building, heading back to the airport. Kendall sighed and turned to Logan.

"Alright, Logan, spill it." Kendall sighed, turning around.

"How could you do that ho me! To the rest of us!" Logan yelled, jabbing a finger a Kendall. "What were you thinking? Do you realize how we would've felt if we'd lost you like we almost did today!"Tears were streaming down his face. "We'd be lost without you! I'd be lost! I-I!" Kendall pulled him into a tight hug, shushing him. Logan buried his face into Kendall's shoulder, sobbing hysterically.

"Logan, Logan shhh." Kendall tried to soothe. "It's okay, I'm okay. Logan, nothing is gonna happen to me, understand? I'm not going anywhere for awhile. Do you understand? Shh." Eventually Logan stopped crying, but wouldn't let go of Kendall, afraid that if he let go Kendall would disappear. James walked in with penny, eyeing Logan cling to Kendall like a child who just had a nightmare. Carlos rushed forward to explain what had happened. James nodded. Kendall looked at them with sad eyes. He rubbed circles into Logan's back.

"Promise you won't leave?" Logan whimpered, looking at Kendall with big puffy, eyes.

"Promise buddy." Kendall hugged him tighter. James squeezed his shoulder.

"Oh, guys!" Kendall said, suddenly excited. "You gotta see my new ride!" Carlos smiled, Logan distangled himself from Kendall, and James looked confused. Kendall grinned and led Big Time Rush outside.

**btrgirl98- well, *turns away from her computer***

**James- that's it**

**Kendall- we're gonna miss you**

**btrgirl98- Carlos let go. **

**Carlos- *sniffs and lets go of her***

**btrgirl98- well guys that's it, hoped you liked it *signs off***


End file.
